


So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Gay

by crash_cars



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: The one where Joey can’t sleep alone which leads to a bunch of sexy stuff





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperWinchesterBros96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWinchesterBros96/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by this shirt:   
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/sky-alive/works/36613376-so-no-one-told-you-life-was-gonna-be-this-gay?asc=u&p=womens-relaxed-fit

It is 2 in the morning and Joey can not sleep. For some reason he just doesn’t feel comfortable. He tosses and turns, he tries holding his penguin but to no avail. 

He’s just so used to having someone to sleep with, but now it’s too late. At this time of night he’d struggle picking anyone up even in the city that never sleeps. Desperate to sleep before his audition in the morning, Joey walks into Chandler’s room and wakes him up. 

“Hey Chandler.” Joey whispers. 

“Huh?” 

Chandler looks at the time, confused as to what is going on. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“Sorry to hear that buddy.” Chandler replies with his eyes closed. 

“Can I sleep in here?”

Chandler’s eyes are suddenly wide open. 

“Why?”

“I just told you I can’t sleep.” Joey says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Whatever. The sooner you sleep, the sooner I sleep.”

Joey crawls under the blanket. His knee briefly brushes against Chandler’s hand as he’s getting situated. Within half an hour, Joey is fast asleep. Chandler fell asleep for a bit but has now woken up to Joey on his side of the bed. Chandler is not a cuddler but that’s the least of his problems right now because Joey is snoring next to his ear. Chandler needs to wake him up. 

“Joey...”

Joey continues to snore so Chandler tries again. 

“Joey. Joey! Joey!! Joey!!!”

Joey let’s out a sensual moan as Chandler says his name. Clearly he is dreaming. So Chandler tries pushing him to the other side of the bed. It is quite awkward since Joey sleeps without a shirt and it certainly isn’t helped by the fact that he’s starts moaning louder while Chandler touches him. Eventually Joey’s no longer snoring right in his ear and Chandler falls asleep.


	2. Morning

The next morning, the chick and the duck push their way through the bottom half of Chandler’s door and wake him and Joey. As they wake up Chandler is surprised to find Joey more or less wrapped around him. Chandler squirms out from under his arm and leg to put on pants and a proper shirt. 

“Good morning.” Joey says while yawning. 

“Morning.”

“Thanks for letting me sleep with you.”

“Well I wouldn’t word it that way, but no problem.”

“Can I ask you another favor?”

“What is it?”

“Could I borrow some clothes for my audition? My nice shirt and pants have been in the laundry basket since that meatball sub.”

Chandler chuckles. 

“Sure, just don’t go commando or eat any meatball subs.”


	3. Day

Joey walks into the apartment after his audition. Chandler’s standing there by the fridge. 

“Hey Joey, how did the audition go?”

“Incredible!”

“Wow, that’s great!”

Chandler gives him a pat on the back. 

“Yeah, there's just one thing that might be kind of a problem. See, I had to kiss this guy for the role and the director said I was a bad kisser.”

“Well I mean you were probably tense.” replies Chandler in his most supportive voice. 

“Yeah, and now they want me to come back on Monday for a do over. My agent says I just need some more practice.”

“What? You already get plenty of practice in kissing.” he says shocked. 

“She means practice with a guy.”

“Oh, well good luck with that.”

Joey suddenly seems more nervous than before. He shuffles his feet slightly. Chandler has never seen him quite like this. 

“Actually I was hoping you’d be willing to help…” 

Chandler is shocked yet flattered. He’s not sure if it’s worth compromising their friendship. 

“I don’t know, Joe.”

“Come on, please Chandler! Just one kiss. I won’t tell anyone. I just want this role so bad.”

Chandler thinks for a moment. 

“Ok fine.”

Joey kisses him before either of them have the time to change their mind. It isn’t very deep but it’s nice. Chandler feels a pleasant buzz and his face is warm. Then the kiss promptly ends. 

“How was that?” asks Joey

“Umm yeah, it was good… but you seem stiff.”

“Ok.”

“You know, you could try again… if you want.” Chandler looks at him like he’s totally in love. 

Joey kisses him again, this time much deeper and less stiff. After a bit he pushes Chandler against the counter and Chandler lets out a groan. Soon they start using their tongues and their hands start to wander. 

Eventually Chandler jumps up to sit on the counter top and Joey stands between his legs. Joey places his hand high up on Chandler’s thigh causing him to moan into Joey’s mouth. 

“You like that huh?”

“Yeah.” says Chandler breathlessly “I don’t know if I can take anymore.”

That night they definitely shared a bed again.


	4. Morning Again

The following day, they wake up tangled together, holding hands. They quickly realize that they both have morning wood but luckily it’s not as awkward as Chandler would have thought. Joey slowly opens his eyes and feels the tent in his boxers immediately, then he looks down at Chandler’s. 

“How you doin’?” he asks with a chuckle. 

“Wow, could you ‘be’ any more sexy?”

“Maybe.”

Joey combs his fingers through Chandler’s hair and then kisses him softly causing Chandler to make a small sound of content. 

Soon Joey climbs on top of his waist and the kiss deepens and eventually he begins sucking on his neck instead. Chandler is moaning and groaning under him. Joey loves hearing him make those noises. 

When Joey’s hand slips up Chandler’s shirt, Chandler tries to take off Joey’s boxers. 

“Hey, don’t worry about me.” Joey says in his most seductive voice. 

Joey takes Chandler’s hands and pins them above his head as he starts sucking on his chest. This causes Chandler to completely forget his vocabulary so he can only stutter in gibberish. 

Chandler can’t help but buck his hips upwards, so Joey meets him halfway and starts grinding down until they’re both spent. And then they rest before Joey makes breakfast for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by this shirt:  
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/sky-alive/works/36613376-so-no-one-told-you-life-was-gonna-be-this-gay?asc=u&p=womens-relaxed-fit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this shirt:   
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/sky-alive/works/36613376-so-no-one-told-you-life-was-gonna-be-this-gay?asc=u&p=womens-relaxed-fit


End file.
